


You're Finally Home | Erza Scarlet x Reader

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Manga, Wizard, Yuri, fairy tail - Freeform, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since i've posted something! Here is a little female imagine for my little bi/pan/lesbian/LGBT readers ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Finally Home | Erza Scarlet x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've posted something! Here is a little female imagine for my little bi/pan/lesbian/LGBT readers ;)

_**You're Finally Home | Erza Scarlet** _

__

You sat at the bar of the guild hall of the famous guild called 'Fairy Tail'. You was drinking a cup of beer, waiting for the love of your life, and best friend, to come home. You have been waiting for days now, and you were getting a little worried. Your other best friend, Mira, knows how you feel about her and knows you're worried about her, but she keeps letting you know that she is fine. Who is this she you may ask? Well, it is none other than the famous Erza Scarlet.

Erza and you have been best friends since you were young, so have you and Mira. You were always the peacekeeper between them. As Erza and Mira matured, they stopped fighting as much, and soon enough, all together. You and Erza shared a lot of the same life expieriences. You were enslaved in a small town where the children of the town were slaves and forced to work, whereas Erza was forced to work on an island. You and Erza have always got on well. You came into the guild after her, though. Mira and Erza would always try to talk to you, as you were much like Erza when she first came to the guild, quiet and kept to yourself. They would constantly fight over who got to be your friend. The first person to actually get you to talk, though, was Mira's brother, Elfman. He brought you food and tried talking to you. He was the first person you talked to other than Makorav. He was sweet to you and coaxed you out of your shell. After Elfman spoke to you, Erza tried to talk to you a little later that day. And, you learned she was a sweet girl. The next morning, you went up to Mira and introduced yourself. Since then, Mira and Erza have been your best friends.

You quickly finished your beer, got up and walked home.

You walked to your shared house with Erza. Once you got to the house, you walked to the door and opened it. You slowly slugged up to your room of the house the two of you shared. You sat down on your bed, took your sandles off and stared at the floor for a second. You then lay down on your bed, folding your hands and resting them on your stomach. You stared up at your ceiling, feeling tears well up in your eyes. You slowly closed your eyes and let the tear flow out of your eyes. You cried, and cried, and cried. You felt yourself falling asleep.

Soon, you left yourself for your dreams.

.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.

You walked into the guild hall the next morning, sitting at the bar and waiting, as usual. "Hey, Mira." You smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, (y/n)." Mira smiled back sadly. You sighed.

"Can you get me-" Mira cut you off.

"A beer in a mug with a (f/c) bendy straw." She smiled sweetly and got exactly what you usually wanted. You sat there, drinking your drink, and thinking about, well, Erza. It's been two months now, and you couldn't take it. You were lost without her. The worst part was, you couldn't go out and look for her. You couldn't help her. You couldn't do anything. It hurt, to not have the love opf your life. But you could only have faith in her and hope for the best.

You felt a tap on your shoulder as someone pulled you out of your thoughts as you stared at the counter of the bar, twirling your bendy straw in your beer. You looked up and saw it was Mira. She pointed towards the door, and there walking through it was Erza Scarlet.

Your eyes widened and filled with tear. Mira smiled at you, knowingly. You quickly jumped off the stool you were sitting on. You ran over to Erza, tackling her in a hug. You missed her, so much. You missed everything about her, from her beautiful scarlet hair to her tough personality. You truly missed her.

You felt her wrap her arms around you, hugging you close. You smiled and sobbed while hugging her. You couldn't believe your Erza was finally home.

"Woah, (y/n), are you okay?" Erza laughed a little.

"Yeah, just a little excited." You smiled at her. She smiled back. She grabbed your hand, quickly let the guild know she was back, and dragged you out of the guild hall. She walked over to the tree near the guild hall, sat you down, then sat down in front of you. She smiled at you, "(y/n), I have to tell you important. And you can't freak out. Promise?"

"Promise." You smiled. She sighed, looked down and instantly got nervous. After a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth and said something.

"I love you." She looked at you. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She said nervously. Your smile fell for a second in shock, trying to process everything. Finally, you grinned widely, and kissed her. She was cought off guard for a moment, but then quickly kissed back. You smiled and pulled away, blushing. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
